Paper is fed into newspaper printing presses from large rolls of paper into which a paper roll shaft has been inserted, with the ends of the shaft supported by a rollstand. Rolls of paper are presently moved to the rollstand by loading the roll onto a flatbed dollie which is moved into position between each side of the rollstand. It is then necessary to lift the roll into position with lifting levers so it will be supported by the rollstand. This procedure is time consuming as it involves several steps. It is also hazardous to personnel as the rolls are heavy and are not always properly secured during the procedure.
It is an object of this invention to develop a dollie that will lift and transport the roll to the rollstand and then lift it into position. It is a further object to develop a dollie that is only slightly wider than the roll so it can be maneuvered in tight quarters.